leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ivo09
My new talk page Welcome to my new and cleaned up talk page. I removed older messages as they caused newer messages to be unreadable. HAHAHAHAHA your impatience has undone you !!!!! I cannot undo your edit because you overedited it........shows what you can accomplish by being impatient and uber-editing spree. Also sign and fix up your stuff on my page. >.< Demise101 >.< 02:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Meh I put it back anyway.--Ivo09 03:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) OK? Hey, did you know Malphite also says ok? ok. bye.>.< Demise101 >.< 22:38, May 2, 2011 (UTC) hello Nothin. Lol. I'm changing my real age to 46. =D >.< Demise101 >.< 02:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Goodbye This is me singing out permanently. Why? Because the only thing mods do is push ordinary users around. I am the only contributing editor in this wiki, the others are either anonymous, inactive or have some high level of authority, and I have played games with 2 of the mods here, one of which was terrible, very rude and cussed in game at the other players, the other was slightly better but still bad. See you guys later and enjoy copy pasting patch notes, pretending to be tough guys when all you have is a shiny name, and a gold star next to you in chat. Oh and one more thing, I throughoutly enjoyed browsing through your "top 20" ranking of 17 people, It gave me quite a laugh when I saw how terrible your html skills are. This wiki is dead, it takes a brain-dead idiot to think it has anything close to a thriving community. It is no more than a book which will be opened occasionally and closed once again. :I must admit, you made me laugh with your whole "only contributing editor in this wiki." Off the top of my head I can think of BBilge, Sagee, Cidem, Geo, Demise, TehAnonymous, Rapacious, Riffeeman, and Paul Levisque. Stop inventing shadows where there are none. A player's in-game skill has no correlation with how well of a moderator they are on a wiki, and you are foolish to think it does. Also, so what if a person is rude outside of the wiki, what matters is their attitude when they are on the wiki, nothing more. The one acting tough here is you, all because you were temporarily banned from a public chat for spamming the word penis, how immature can one person get. :Also, this wiki is FAR from dead, we're the top 9th top gaming wiki, and for a reason. Last month we've had over 5,500 article edits (actual pages, not user pages, talk pages, comments). To be frank, if you're going to leave, then do it, we're a lot better off without trolls like you. 04:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : :1. How does one "sing" out. :2. It was a temporary ban, stop being such a drama queen. :3. You are sooooo pro yourself, mister 1000 elo. :4. Achievement badges are redundant, and also outdated with the removal of most champion categories. :5. I warned you not once, but three times. You had it coming, and spamming "penis" is a true gesture of your own immaturity. :>_< Demise101 >_< 05:02, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Every editor I mentioned is a regular editor, just like you. 05:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok ::: I disagree with Demise you dont need to be banned. If you want to leave go for it no one is gonna stop u after what u have said about this wiki and its contributors. If u feel u are so great go make ur own wiki and contribute to that. --LoLisNumbaWan 07:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: So one person disproved my point. Apparently everyone except LoLisNumbaWan likes to throw their weight around like an internet tough guy, and he's pretty much the only one who didn't trash talk. Demise, you are bad, everyone has told you that. 1k elo is more than you could dream about. Bye. ::: You are utterly pathetic, you can not take a single bit of punishment without whining like some dog being left on a street. You talk about being a "tough Internet Guy" when in reality you threatened to file abuse reports and crap. Don't troll if you don't wanna get caught, stop being such an ass by bringing game-play and stuff in. And the only one who thinks I am bad is you, and you are a trash-talker. >_< Demise101 >_< 09:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: TL;DR u mad cos u bad. Cool story bro. One, more thing, why does everyone who says you're bad get mysteriously banned from the wiki, I wouldn't be here If I hadn't appealed, nor if LoLisNumbaWan had decided to listen to you. You have anger issues, get over it. You also suck. Im not an internet tough guy because not only did i say it to your face, but i carried through with it. So go ahead and block me on skype, its not like youve called me in a couple of months. Ivo09 02:11, . August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::(citation needed) [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 02:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I was away for a couple weeks, so I missed it. From what I have read, you are leaving the wiki because of a ban from chat. I understand your emotions and what not, but raging at the wiki isn't something you should say goodbye with. Ultimately, it is your decision, good luck! 06:56, 8/3/2011 Actually im leaving because of constant ip bans due to trolls, and admins that throw their weight around I understand the first reason, but in my defense, I don't do that. 01:37, 8/5/2011 Making an account seems simpler :/ --LoLisNumbaWan 01:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I meant the trigger happy high up guys who ban accounts too. And brandon, who rollbacks most of my edits because he doesn't know what im talking about. :Those guys aren't here anymore and if you have an issue with other users, there are many people to discuss it with. 02:08, 8/5/2011 I was banned just a few days ago. I think you guys need to speak up or something because those guys never reply to appeals nor do they give out very short bans. Make an account, so simple and use the talk page of the person that has blocked you. --LoLisNumbaWan 06:02, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Thats funny, according to here you have not been banned at all. If you're trolling as an anon and get blocked by IP, then you only have yourself to blame. If they are unjust bans, give me some names, links and examples and I'll gladly look into it. You turned everything red Texas :/ --LoLisNumbaWan 06:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm not trolling on alt IP adresses. I use the wiki at school during my breaks at times, and every few days I find an IP and account ban, along with everyone else at my school, because of 1 or 2 stupid trolls and impersonators, If you're going to come into the conversation late, dont talk about things you don't know. Thought u were leaving? --LoLisNumbaWan 09:07, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Truth be told, I actually recall a time that he used a proxy to troll >_< Demise101 >_< 10:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Now when did you see that? Ivo09 23:38, August 7, 2011 (UTC) 00:51, 8/8/2011 I have removed your kickban until further notice, if I find you to be trolling or disrupting the peace of chat once more, your punishment won't be as kind as it last was. You may want to consider this as a chance to improve your behavior and be cautious of the actions you take in the LoL Wiki. 19:34, 8/8/2011 I don't know why you were kickbanned, but I removed it. 04:59, 8/23/2011 Regarding your kickban Hi. I noticed your messages have been deleted from Demise's talk page. I usually delete all unsigned messages as well but I do always respond to the user. Either way you are both pretty annoying and immature at this point. I removed your kickban since he hasn't explained it to anybody and didn't even take the time to remove it since you guys apparently have annoying issues in real life. 07:01, 8/29/2011 Don't mind me Just making some calculations. Lee - 1140 (+5) Best scaling, attack speed slow, 10% of target's missing health, free lifesteal, AoE knockup, double gap closer, shield, energy-based (large bonus to jungle and lane), attack speed slow. Panth- 929-1429 (+2)AD (+2)AP (5% avg bonus from E passive assuming he drops the target below 15% and then uses spear+heartseeker.) damage. Highest (situational) base, decent AP scaling (baron buff/gunblade OP), viable hybrid route, AoE slow, huge range gapcloser, stun. Talon- 1020 base (+3.6) (Amped 15% assuming both ult hits proc within the 3 seconds.) Has stealth, movespeed bonus, gapcloser. Points: Damage/100+scaling+1 for soft CC + 2 for hard CC + 1.5 for disables +1 for utility +1 for sustain. Lee sin- 11.4 (damage) + 5 (scaling) + 2 (slow/att speed slow) + 3 (AoE disable) + 2 (double gap closer) + 1 (energy based for lane sustain) +1 (lifesteal/spellvamp inbuilt) = 25.4 points total. Pantheon- 14.29 (damage) + 4 (scaling) - 1 (hard to build penetration for hybrid) + 2 (stun) +2 (AoE slow) + 1 (gap closer) + 1 (mass range gapcloser) = 25.29 points total. Talon- 10.2 (damage), +3.6 (scaling) +15% of 13.8= 15.7 total damage+scaling + 2 (AoE slow) + 1 (gapcloser) + 1.5 (silence disable) + 1 (movespeed) + 1 (stealth) + 1 (reveal) -0.5 (DoT countered by natural health regen) =22.7 total. Multiple Accounts You have been accused of abusing multiple accounts. You troll chat and you log off and vandalize pages. I have nothing else to do but ban you for a short time until I finish investigating all this nonsense. 00:31, 9/2/2011 I don't own multiple accounts. There is a program which some of us at school use which unblocks websites such as the lol forums etc, called tor. Any edits through tor are untrackable, but most tor IP adresses are blocked from editing the wiki. I have not yet come across an IP that isn't blocked, but James says he has. My only account is Ivo09, I have nothing to do with bob36, andybaoz or friedbunniez who are all the same person. You might recall that the message I left as evidence about the ban on andybaoz/bob36 was vandalised shortly after, by a non-tor IP adress, while I was using tor at the time (you can check the logs for this). Ivo09 01:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Get on Chat ya troll :D >_< Demise101>_< 09:34, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yo Mama So FAT, when vlad used transfusion, he got a heart attack. On a more serious note, why am I blocked? Or is it just a bug. Ivo09 23:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Kickban Until someone unbans you 01:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I know when u were banned but why? --LoLisNumbaWan 01:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I know why I'm just wondering how long it's gonna last. I cbf making a new account. -_- Ivo09 02:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I can unban depends on what u have done which i dun know--LoLisNumbaWan 02:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Copy pasting a message some may find offensive. It wasn't a direct insult to anyone tho. You decide. If I could explain it simply it was "for the luls". Ivo09 02:19, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to ban you until you have learned your lesson. Meh Demise banned u his choice to unban u right now. --LoLisNumbaWan 02:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thought so. Making new account then, cbf waiting til demise dies and his account is deleted due to inactivity for 1000 years. Ivo09 02:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) sorry there, but you can't make new accounts. You are affected by account making limitations. I'm just going to perma ban your new accounts. You cant do that because I'm not actually banned from the wiki since I did nothing wrong now did I? Ivo09 02:26, October 2, 2011 (UTC) You can't make new accounts to evade bans, chat or wiki. I'm not evading a ban since I'm not banned. Ivo09 02:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Bullshit. I never fucking spammed anything. If this is about spam then that's just bullshit. Ivo09 02:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) You ARE BANNED. What, so chat ban means nothing? You can just create hundreds of accounts to circumvent something that doesn't exist? Cool story. Ban was unfair. I never spammed anything. You are full of shit. I understand a ban for excessive swearing but I never spammed. Ivo09 02:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC) So...you want to be unbanned by swearing excessively......Good Strategy, keep it up. No chance of getting unbanned any more since theres some faggot on chat claiming I was spamming and since you've got whatever the male version of PMS is this morning, probly cos you're not allowed to play LoL. Now I'm just letting off some steam. Ivo09 03:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to step in here and end this. You will be kickbanned for a couple days, then I'll unkickban you. This is for swearing. 03:16, 10/2/2011 See, Ivo, this is why you don't rage when you get banned. This was a 24 hour ban, and now its 2-3 days -_- Let's just leave this conversation alone guys. The only person that should have been talking to him was the person who banned him (James). This really isn't a big deal, it's just kickban. 03:20, 10/2/2011 Demise banned me why would James? He didn't see anything i did... Ivo09 03:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Ranked You are always afk then i go on soloque and then you come back. 03:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Fuck you Fuck you demise. You just crossed the line. You just kickbanned me for joining into a conversation in chat that you considered spam, which I didn't even start. Noone else was kickbaned but me. Fuck you. This is my informal request for demise101's chat moderater status to be revoked. Since I have no idea how else to make an application. I am sick and tired of one biased asshole who continuously threatens me IRL with chat bans, and who'' blackmailed me into supporting his request for adminship by removing my Admin status on the DotA wiki. Here's the kicker! A beurocrat on the DotA wiki hasn't even played 10 games of dota, can you guess who it is. ''Go ahead, take it. I won't be doing ANY work for you any more on the DotA wiki and neither will pnetium. Stop fucking being a biased asscunt because I am sick and tired of it. Ivo09 07:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Why do you keep doing this You know you can't win. Biased admins always get demoted. You just permanently banned me on two wikis and deleted my post on my own talkpage which incriminated you with information that could possibly lose you any and all rights you have on this wiki. If I wanted to troll the wiki or cause mayhem, I could just make a secure bridge on tor and vandalise every page on the wiki. All i want is this harassment and biased banning to stop. You can ban my IP as many times as you want, nothing will happen. I simply request for your admin rights to be revoked, along with your chat moderator rights. You blackmailed me into supporting your request for Adminship here via my Adminship on the DotA wiki and you have now taken that away. I have nothing to lose so I'm going to stand up to the corruption going on. So to summarise this post for those who do not wish to read it all, I request to be unbanned Demise101's rights to be revoked due to heavily biased banning, IRL harassment and blackmailing me into deleting my oppose comment on his request for adminship and turning it into a support. 07:33, October 2, 2011 (UTC) -Ivo09 Noone wants to reply? `Ur ban i agree that ur ban was far too strict but u did lash out at Demise after u were banned..... --LoLisNumbaWan 09:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) i also have shortened ur ban to an hour and if u do wish to demote Demise dont just sit around and say i want Demise to not have this and this but actually do something like make a forum thread. --LoLisNumbaWan 09:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) also nothing i can do about irl harrasment but i dont understand if someone did that to me i would cut all ties to that person. --LoLisNumbaWan 09:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I really havent see u do anything that much to have to actually have to ban u for over a week so i will extend ur ban for about 3 days if u accept what u have done is wrong. --LoLisNumbaWan 09:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Well pretty obvious it is. But I'm also banned from the DotA wiki permanently for no apparent reason except personal issues. I thought things like this were not meant to go cross wikis? And if so where can I file a complaint? It's quite hard to cut ties this year as he is in my classes but I'll be sure to do that the following year. 09:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) -Ivo09 Also u may use ur acc to edit ur own talk page from now. Issues can be discussed here: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:League_of_Legends_Wiki_Issues --LoLisNumbaWan 09:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) About the DotA wiki issue, how do I appeal there since the only other beurocrat is inactive, and Demise is controlling everything. 09:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) -Ivo09 There is not much you can do about the DoTA wiki issue unless u can appeal to other contributors of that wiki that ur ban was unfair and make some kind of consensus this will then affect ur ban. --LoLisNumbaWan 09:25, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Well looks like I'm screwed when it comes to the DotA wiki since the community is small, maybe 3-4 people who are on constantly and another 10 or less people who occasionally edit. I guess I'll have to wait for the old beurocrat to show up, since Demise is a beurocrat and no consensus will override his ban. Ivo09 09:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yea thats probably the only way then... --LoLisNumbaWan 09:40, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, so what was all that about "me and Pnetium are never working for Dota community ever again?" I was merely complying to your wishes. And also, Cut ties? You make me sick. I've tried to cut ties with you more than 15 times this year ALONE. I said YOU. I'm not gonna go around doing whatever you tell me to just because you can't. And why don't you stop trying and start succeeding? Ivo09 10:24, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Talk to me on chat. Re: Ok done. 00:25, 10/3/2011 :Not that I am encouraging you to do it, but in order to create a demotion, you make a forum titles "Administrative Changes 3" (Since this would be the third official demotion issue) And use all the headings as you can see here and here. 00:55, 10/3/2011 Thank you for your submission. You're email has been sent to Riot. Thank you for your submissionz, it will be read by me in the next 1-4 years. Riot Office :P21:00, October 10, 2011 (UTC) tell me when you come back You were having internet problems, and you kept leaving and rejoining, so I had to kick you. Tell me when you are back, so I can unban you. The nub has been bann'd for a random amount of time (between 1 second and 1 yeaar). Thank you for your submissionz. Inb4 1 year and 1 second. Ivo09 20:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow wtf I'm kickbanned too? Ivo09 20:49, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, I came back from a game to see a huge chat history (which I didn't read, my bad), and Dirrwen with Bakedcookies said they needed me to kick a troll. They said you joined and because I heard you joined trolls a lot I kickbanned you. It was a harsh decision and I'll try to unban you once I figure out how, but please don't do anything that might have all the active chat members against you, because as I'm only one person who has more fun things to do than browsing through 30 minutes of chat history, I won't always look for proof. That being said, I wish you good luck. Cheers, --Bachoru's own signature cause it's cool 13:25, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Ban Please return later, when you have learned NOT to link to 4chan. It's a temporary image uploaded with no external links, it's SFW, image is on your profile. Ivo09 11:33, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Blah blah blah, throwing weight around, whatever. I don't give a damn about your endless QQing. If you get banned, take it. If not, be banned more. I said before never to link to 4chan. I don't give a damn what it is, don't link to it.Enjoy your 12 hour ban. It's not like you will be conscious for even half of it. It's a bloody dog on a phone... You can't ban me for that at all. 4Chan isn't all nsfw, in fact only 10% of it is. Most of it is anime, memes and gaming, why don't you go on it and see for yourself? Ivo09 11:38, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Never talk to me again. Title says it all. I don't care about your stupid links. You seem upset. Now it would be a shame if I contacted wikia to report beurocrat abuse too, because in the case of DotA wiki I actually didn't do anything wrong (quite the amazing). Ivo09 10:59, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Wikis interlink I don't care. You insult me here, you insult me everywhere. You can't hope to stay there after what you did. Now go away.I'm not scared of your blackmail crap. Yes but see now that's where you're wrong. Full wiki logs are available to everything except Special:Chat, and no amount of abuse on chat can warrant a permanent ban + account deletion, therefore the wikia staff must conclude that you abused your position, and must step down. You don't get it do you, you will never win an internet fight against someone who cares less than you do, especially if you're super mad and there are rules involved, and you have the power to abuse said rules. It's a recipe for disaster, and you're the chef. Please take a few minutes to take in the following image:http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/File:Maximum_trolling.jpg, this is an accurate representation of me as I write this message, and the following report to wikia staff. Since I do not really care about the dota 2 wiki as the game isn't even out yet, I will show you what I am capable of, while following every single rule in the book. "The internet is like a special olympics: even if you win, you still lose." Now I bid you goodbye before this becomes a great wall of text. Ivo09 11:07, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :So, Ivo09, you are saying that you are causing grief to one of the best contributors that we have had in the wiki just because you don't care about this wiki? And that you are trolling all of us while doing this? Be aware that there is also a log about this behaviour YOU are having. we don't need this behaviour on this wiki, so I bid YOU farewell and good luck with your future internet projects, let's hope someone can stand you. 14:19, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :I have no intention of trolling anyone else. He has been giving me grief for a long time now, and I have followed every rule in the book so far, so you have no right to assume I have any intention of trolling anybody else. Just take a look at the DotA wiki, just because I made the demotion request as per Technology Wizard's instructions, he banned me permanently and deleted my account. You have no right to assume this one post is the entire argument, nor have you looked through all the evidence, take a moment to click this link: dota.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ivo09 , and you will see why I'm doing this. I'm not breaking any rules, and if he's allowed to ban me for being inactive, so be it. Let's see what the wikia staff think when it comes to beurocrat power abuse. Everything will be clear on wednesday. Ivo09~I did it for the lulz.~ 22:52, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I never told you to make it, stop trolling. You said you wanted to make a demotion so I told you the format so you wouldn't be making false pages/articles. 22:52, 10/14/2011 Whatever Ivo. I don't care anymore. WE will seee on Wednesday, yes, because I also lodged a complaint about you. Now I wonder.....Who do they trust more? I've given them 18 reasons why you should be globally blocked. Re: No. You asked me how to make a demotion and I said how, but it doesn't matter at this point. I see your account is blocked anyway. Sorry, but the trolling and poison was getting to be too much. 22:33, 10/14/2011 So you tricked me into posting a forum and getting banned. The correct method was posted in a link somewhere on the forum and it was supposedly a lot simpler and attracting a lot less attention than a forum. It was my mistake to forget the link, but I do see why Demise left. I don't think anyone except you comes out on top after this entire episode, since you just got two people you don't like to leave the wiki. Ivo09~I did it for the lulz.~ 22:55, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Wrong again. I never told you, you wanted to know how to make a demotion page, and I told you. I am now removing your right to edit your talk page before you crete anymore issues. 22:57, 10/14/2011 Blocked You have been blocked from editing on this wiki for the following reason: }. The duration of your block is }| indefinite | indefinite. | }. You may contact an admin if you have any questions or concerns regarding your block. }} Enjoy your ban troll. 23:27, 10/14/2011 Banned from chat You were banned from chat for the following reason: Swearing and arguing, generally being a nuisance. The duration of your ban is 12:41, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Lala QPang ballsack http://dl.dropbox.com/u/40168304/QPang.rar Hope it works, and I do enjoy the amount of stuff on your talk page lol so many bans and warnings. 15:43, April 11, 2012 (UTC)